


苦味剂

by Anarchivist



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchivist/pseuds/Anarchivist





	苦味剂

卡卡西下班后匆匆奔赴第四十七场约会地点。不出所料，他又要迟到了。

 

卡卡西和约会对象在一个平凡无奇的社交网站上认识，聊了几个月，意外投缘，对方主动提出见面。第一次见面，卡卡西吃了一惊，因为对方比网上的照片好看多了。另外，居然真的是个游手好闲的不良青年。

 

带土非常得意地笑。我只撒过一次谎，我只有主页填的年龄是假的……你知道我几岁？

 

他们在小咖啡馆拥挤的吧台被迫挨得很近，卡卡西看着那张年轻的、过于年轻的脸，心里胡乱想着万一被别人误会老牛吃嫩草怎么办？他真的并没有那种念头啊。

 

十九岁哦，十九岁。带土认真地说。

 

他像一只朝气蓬勃又别有所图的小狗那样坐在椅子里，快乐地抿着咖啡。卡卡西心想再待下去没有那种念头也得有了。但他还是没有走，几个月的虚拟情谊和眼前逐渐展开的、看不透的命运把他牢牢按在椅子里。之后他们开始频频约会。他仅存的一点安慰是，截至目前，他们不管谈话还是行为都安安分分，没有任何越界。

 

 

 

带土撒过各式各样的谎，也许只有年龄那句话是真的，也许还有一些，管他呢。真实年龄他原本也不想讲，但卡卡西的惊愕太真诚了……他无意脱口而出。

 

带土倒也不是普通不良。他是医生世家的旁支，父母小有所成，早早过世，留了一笔钱，使他不至于贫困潦倒，也使他挥霍时永远心存怅恨。他隔段时间就换个账号，在社交网站上认识顺眼的人，玩一把就删号跑掉。在这些猎物里卡卡西可能是最难撩的一个，他花了不知多少工夫研究卡卡西的兴趣，读他喜欢的书，甚至硬着头皮把那些烧脑游戏都打了一遍，才勉强跟这个人生几乎没有交集、只是喜欢同个乐队的精英搭得上话。对此带土感到颇为得意。

 

进可攻退可守。他这样评价自己正在进行中的这次狩猎。

 

……只是战线好像也拖得太长了一点？

 

 

 

第四十七次约会是主唱的忌辰，他们坐在河堤上聊天，带土聊着聊着想起高中退学前被欺凌、一个人躲在更衣室里听的那些歌，多少有点真情实感。

 

卡卡西从不讲小时候的事，但带土知道他同样没有父母。烟头在风里一明一灭，他看着卡卡西侧脸上的痣，心想，可能这个人也有难言的过去吧？

 

对了，你不是说还有很多亲戚吗。卡卡西忽然切换了话题。他们干什么去了？

 

他们开眼科医院开得好好的，哪有心情管我。带土话音刚落就后悔自己又讲了一次真话。他明白在狩猎里，讲的真话越多，天平就越往输的一端倾斜……他不安地笑着揶揄卡卡西：你看人眼光这么差不如我介绍你去好好检查一下吧

 

他忽然觉得卡卡西的表情和眼神有点不对。卡卡西很惊讶，并且露出了迷惑的神情。迷惑？

 

但那也许只是光影差池。很快卡卡西又恢复平常模样，冲着他一笑，慢吞吞地说，嘛，我觉得自己眼光还不坏啊……

 

不，坏透了。带土说，由于心里无言的慌乱，语气斩钉截铁。不如换换吧，他说，把我的眼睛换给你。

 

他用手捂住左半脸，漆黑的眼睛像渴望烧毁外物也烧毁自己的一团火焰那样，透过细长的、微微张开的五指望着卡卡西，仿佛能让两个人之间隔着的猜忌和攻防立即作废。可是卡卡西片刻前迷惑的神情还是像钉子一样扎在他胸口。为什么？

 

带土突然抽走了卡卡西指间的烟头。他低头看了它们一眼，好像犹豫要不要也抽一口，最后还是伸直了他那漂亮的手臂，将它远远扔向河心。他们并肩坐在逐渐变冷的台阶上，看着火星在黑暗中像要漂浮起来那样一闪后，沉入绵长的水面。卡卡西非常纵容地笑了笑。带土感到自己的信心在这种纵容面前更加膨胀，同时又有一种更危险的东西在蔓延，让他感到无底的心虚和慌乱。

 

我们去你家吧。他突兀地说。

 

 

 

卡卡西在冰箱前犹豫让带土喝点什么好，他知道带土肯定对牛奶嗤之以鼻……但总不能让他喝酒吧？他倒水时听见砰的一声，回头发现带土已经熟门熟路地开了一瓶红酒，倒了两杯，弯腰把它们放在桌上。卡卡西稍微皱了皱眉，说，没满二十，还是别喝了吧。

 

他把手放在带土手背上，意外纯情的是，这可能是他们第一次身体接触。带土就像站不稳那样晃了晃，然后坐下来，收拾好表情，漆黑的眼睛放肆地映进卡卡西眼睛里。卡卡西觉得自己被带土身上什么东西刺痛了，然而他清楚那既不是青春也不是爱欲。

 

真有道德感啊。带土笑眯眯地说。放心，这杯也是给你的。

 

卡卡西只觉得手心一空。带土就像早就想好那样，抽出手，反转杯柄，带着一种献祭般的快意让大半杯红酒从自己头顶淋下。

 

不要浪费。

 

带土以嘲笑而不容置疑的语气说，向后靠在沙发上。他潮湿的前发贴在额头上，暗红色的水滴顺着浅到几乎看不出的泪沟流向敞开的领口，在那里戛然而止。另外半杯被他手一偏倒在身上，蜿蜿蜒蜒顺着裤缝线一直流到线条分明的小腿。卡卡西无数次经历过挑逗和被挑逗，追逐和被追逐。他当然非常明白他的意思。他看着带土已经准备好在爱欲与无欲中抵死挣扎的年轻躯体，觉得自己仿佛在面对一堵坚壁。他当然可以来者不拒，快乐地度过这个晚上，然后明天忘掉带土，继续他忙碌而自洽的生活。但他也意外地想要坚壁后面的东西....他想要这颗习惯把一切搞得乱七八糟的，漠然的心。可是这颗心冷酷地昭告着它必定会跟这个夜晚同归于尽。

 

带土真想讲点什么来惹恼他。可是有一滴酒顽固地停在他的下唇上。带土把它舔掉了。他们都尝到了它真实或假想的苦味，并因此丧失了说接下来所有话的能力。他们沉默地僵持着，最后带土睁开了眼睛。好啊。他回避着卡卡西的目光，满不在乎地拎起衬衫领口，擦了把脸。那也没什么好说的，我走了。

 

他带上门前还没忘加一句祝你愉快。

 

愉快地寻欢作乐去吧，跟更沉稳懂事的大人。

 

他在电梯里凝视着自己模糊的倒影，狠狠靠在冰凉的金属板上。

 

 

 

卡卡西后来再也没联系过带土。

 

带土在旧账号里顽固地保留着他们的对话。他时不时登陆一下，翻翻旧信箱。他告诉自己，那个账号毕竟联系过不少人，也许还有值得一试的漏网之鱼。反正他自己这么坚信着。

 

他想卡卡西应该是知道真相的。他那么聪明。他肯定在早先几次约会之后，就从各种蛛丝马迹里找出了真正的他：他头一次读那些书，他头一次玩那些游戏，他之前跟很多人重复过他跟卡卡西做过的一切，甚至还再多一点。他回想起自己提到家族眼科医院那天卡卡西迷惑的眼神，对方估计早就查出了这件事，只是没想到他居然会讲真话。居然。他什么都知道。那么他知道他已经把他的心也押在了这场输赢的天平上吗？

 

他后来还约过几次人，也是跟卡卡西差不多的精英上班族，唯一不同的是他们都很准时，来也准时走也准时，挑逗准时高潮也准时。他忽然明白卡卡西的迟到和拖拖延延说不定只是因为对这件事太在意。他什么都尝试，但依旧觉得索然无味。他乐趣的闸门还开着，还能开更大，水流却枯竭了。为什么呢？带土在萤火虫和小情侣都日渐增长的夜里，坐在晒得滚烫的台阶上，咬着手指想，为什么呢。

 

 

从前有一位举世无双的公主。公主永远藏身帘子后面，满不在乎地向所有求婚者投去微笑，对他们说，我要天竺的石钵，蓬莱的宝石树枝，要在万丈火焰中毫发无损的皮裘，要从巨龙咆哮的头顶取下的玉....做得到吧？

 

万一真的有人全都做到了呢？

 

 

带土把自己关在电话亭里，拿不准要不要给卡卡西打电话。他想卡卡西这时候应该正在某面闪闪发光的玻璃幕墙背后，过他井然有序的生活吧。他想起那只搭在他手背上，试图阻止他求醉的细长的手，让人安心又绝对不安的手，心想这场醉梦原来从那时才刚刚开始啊。

 

这时外面忽然下起了瓢泼大雨。

 

带土被困住了。但他一点都不急……他还有很多很多的时间。他在遇到卡卡西之前已经随心所欲地过了十九年，遇到卡卡西之后，至少也还有这个穷途末路的下午。他把脸贴在满是灰尘的玻璃上，盯着有家可回的人们在人行道上跑来跑去，不同纹理的伞一把把撑开，像次第开放的花。被太阳暴晒的路面接触到雨，升腾起一些让人坐立不安的热气。带土稍微挪了挪身体，发现睫毛和鼻尖已经在玻璃上留下了湿湿的印子。他心想难道里面也漏雨了吗？他并没有感觉到自己在流泪，即使注意到也不会相信的。这只是他漫长人生中注定要失望的又一天而已。他把硬币投进格子里。它嗖的一下消失了，之后传来比雨点更漫长的忙音，就像黑夜里落在水上的火星。

 

Fin.

2018.05


End file.
